


Scent of Yesterday

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Hoseok went back to his university's reunion, only to be reunited with his past love, Kihyun





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. So sorry for any mistakes did.  
> First time posting a fic here and first time writing on Kiho  
> Hope you all like it =D

Hoseok had been staring at that piece of paper for so long, up to the point that the words in it make no sense at all. He let out a sigh, threw the paper on top of the coffee table and plopped himself onto the sofa. He rested his head on the headrest, deep in his own thoughts.

It has been almost 5 years, he thought to himself. A graduand from a law bachelor,he had always been busy with life. He hadn't been catching up on his personal life, what's more his classmates of that year. Yeah. Maybe he should go.

The following week, he was already sitting with his classmates in a restaurant they had planned for. Surprising how most of them still remembered him though he disappeared to The States to continue his law studies. It's funny how he still remember every each one of their names too and how he had been laughing along with them like as if it is a casual thing to do.

"So tell us, Hoseok-sshi. Did you managed to hook up with some English girl back in The States?" One of his classmates was asking. Hoseok laughed it away, wondering if he should tell the truth or lie. The conversation continued but Hoseok's eyes were scanning the table filled with his ex-classmates.

And there, just by the end of the table, he saw that one person whom he knew, well enough to be precise. Still a beauty as much as Hoseok remembers.

"Ah... Now we remember how close you were to Kihyun-sshi during school days." Another guy stated. Hoseok didn't averted his gaze and he saw this Kihyun guy smiled faintly at him.

"He didn’t changed, does he? Still that beauty, making me wonder if he really is a guy." Another of his classmates who was sitting beside of him whispered. Hoseok was mesmerized again. It has been 5 years, the last time that he checked. Turns out, the feeling hasn't disappeared. It's funny. How can a 5 years distance not changed a single thing?

***

The rain continued to pour heavily as Hoseok ran, seeking for shelter. He shouldn't have continue running down the track after seeing how dark the sky is. He regretted being stubborn as he stood by the school's corridor. It was already after hours and it's usual for him to still be around and jog down the track. Somehow, he loves the serenity and silence of the empty school.

He was startled by a figure walking towards him, making him turned his full attention to. Hoseok saw Kihyun, one of his classmates walking down the corridor, hugging some of his books around his arms. His eyes grew wide as their gazes met.

"Eh, you are still here, Hoseok-sshi?" Kihyun asked, surprised to still see a soul around the empty school.

"I should be asking you that." Hoseok replied back, chuckled a little. He saw Kihyun flashed a smile at him.

"I was just doing some assignment at the library. Nothing unusual." Kihyun tried to lighten the conversation. Hoseok smiled back, running his fingers along his damped hair. To think of it, Kihyun isn't someone who he casually talked to in class and the situation now is pretty awkward as it is.

Hoseok didn't know why he was suddenly attracted to Kihyun, the sudden urge to know more about him. He had been rumored to be one of the most beautiful person around and Hoseok couldn't denied it now that he is staring straight at Kihyun. His tiny build, Hoseok thought at this rate, he would easily catch a cold if he were to go home without an umbrella now.

"Do you stay around here?" Hoseok decided to asked. Kihyun nodded a little.

"Just around 15 minutes walk. I might need to run now judging by the fact that the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon." Kihyun replied and chuckled a little.

"My place is just 5 minutes from here. Maybe you can stop by my place for awhile and clean off. You might catch a cold if you continue running to your place." Somehow, Hoseok didn't understand his own logic but surprisingly, Kihyun agreed to his idea.

As soon as they reached Hoseok’s place, they were mad drenched. Quickly, Hoseok searched for an extra towel and handed it over to Kihyun. He couldn’t get his eyes off Kihyun’s unbuttoned collar, which he undid it just to the top of his chest. It revealed that milky neck which somehow made Hoseok aroused. He licked his lower lips, cursing himself in his head. Hoseok’s imagination was already on a rampage as he walked closer to Kihyun, startling the other. Like being possessed by something unknown, he pulled Kihyun into his arms, crashing their lips together. He was waiting for Kihyun to push him away but it didn't came. It was a green light for him to take this further and as his hand slipped into Kihyun’s shirt, it got familiarised to every curves and textures of Kihyun’s skin. As they were reunited in the passionate love making session, Hoseok realized he got trapped in Kihyun’s scent, making him intoxicated and dazed and the more he touched Kihyun, the more he couldn’t stop. He wanted more, greedy for more though he already had Kihyun to himself.

***

Kihyun stood outside of the restaurant's exit, staring at the pouring rain dripping down the edge of the rooftop. He sighed a little, regretting for not bringing his umbrella. His ex classmates started to leave, one by one, bidding him goodbye. They seems to not mind getting wet while getting a taxi down street. Kihyun sighed again, wondering if the rain will ever stop.

"I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon, Ki." Kihyun shuddered by the sudden calling of that name. It's been awhile since he heard it and he knew the only person who called him by that name is Hoseok. He turned around, overlooking Hoseok who exited the restaurant, smiling at him. He hated to admit it but seeing Hoseok smiling at him in that manner made his heart skipped a beat. How could Hoseok still made him feels this way even after 5 years?

"It's okay. I guess I'll wait for a while till it slows down a little." Kihyun said, averting his gaze back to the sky. He felt Hoseok walked closer to him and stood beside him, joining him by looking at the sky. Kihyun stole glances at Hoseok, those sparkling eyes, strong and sharp jawlines and his long fringe which almost covered his eyes. Everything about this guy is perfect and every single part of him made Kihyun falls again. He looked away, trying to stop himself from go further.

"It's been 5 years, hasn't it, Ki?" Hoseok stated out of a blue. Kihyun closed his eyes, unsure if he wants to carry on with this conversation.

"You didn't even call, Wonho. Disappeared on me just like that." Kihyun said bitterly. He knew he sounded stupid now for hinting Hoseok that he had been waiting but it's better to tell off his real feelings than lying. He felt Hoseok’s eyes were on him. Kihyun didn't know what gotten into him but he started to walk away, ignoring the tapping rain on his skins. He started to fasten his pace, almost running, ignoring the fact that Hoseok was following him at the back.

He reached the front porch of his house, fishing out the house key from his small sling bag. His hand was shivering as he tried to insert it into the keyhole. Before he could, he felt a strong hand pulling him around. Hoseok pushed him, up to the point where he felt the door behind him. Hoseok’s hands were resting on the door beside his face, close enough that Kihyun could almost smell the alcohol in Hoseok’s breath.

"Let me make up to you for all the 5 years that we missed." Hoseok said. His voice was almost low.

"I've moved on." Kihyun answered, simple.

"I know you well enough, Ki." Hoseok continued. Kihyun hated how true it is. He looked away from Hoseok’s gaze, avoiding it totally. How could he fell into this trap again?

"I know it's my mistake and I would like to make it up to you. I promise you that I wouldn't leave you again this time round." There was sincerity in Hoseok’s voice, just like how Kihyun remembered. It didn't take long for him to trust Hoseok back because all these while, he have to admit that Hoseok haven't hurt him at all. How could he reject Hoseok after all these years? 

"I'll give you chance this time round, Wonho. And don't regret if I start to tie you down this time round." Kihyun said and carved a smile on his lips. Hoseok chuckled upon hearing that.

"Didn't know you had that kind of fetish when I'm gone." Hoseok teased him and before he knew it, he felt Hoseok’s lips on him. It doesn't feel foreign at all. It is something that he had missed, something that he might have lost but found again.

"Ki... You didn't changed the shampoo that you had been using?" Kihyun didn't know if Hoseok is asking or stating. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, smiling.

"You might wanna come in and assure that by yourself."


End file.
